


Me, You, and the Moon

by howdoesonewrite



Series: Phan Holidays [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Mother's Day, Smut, everything is gr9, honestly surprised that isn't a tag, sex in front of window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoesonewrite/pseuds/howdoesonewrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil meets Dan's family for the first time. Things don't always go as planned.</p>
<p>Stand alone or can be read with the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You, and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the UK celebrates mother's day in march??? At least according to google? I will try to stick with British holidays later, sorry for the American.
> 
> / Previously titled 'Who's Got Any Time For Growin' Up?' /

Phil fixes his deep purple tie in the mirror, Dan watches him from the bed, fidgeting uncomfortably. 

“Yes?” Phil finally sees after growing tired of Dan’s restlessness.

“Sorry,” Dan says, turning a deep shade of red. “I’m nervous."

Phil laughs and runs his hand over his hair, turning around to look at Dan. “Considering you managed to hide me all yesterday and the night before that, I think it’s right to be nervous.”

“Didn’t mean to,” Dan says, looking out the window to stare at the forest outside the house.

“I’m not so sure,” Phil says, kneeling down in front of Dan. “It’s offley hard to accidentally hide a 6 foot tall, handsome man,” he lays a kiss on Dan’s inner thigh. “I wouldn’t mind hiding a little longer, though,” his fingers play with Dan’s belt.

“Phil, not now,” Dan says grabbing his hands with his own. “We’re already late for brunch.”

Phil stands slowly and pulls Dan up with him. “Let’s go then, my baby boy,” he says.

They walk down stairs, hand in hand. Dan clears his throat when they enter the dining room and everyone looks up at them.

“Happy mother’s day, mum,” Dan says, going to kiss her cheek. 

“Thank you, darling,” she says. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your guest?”

“Oh yes, sorry,” he says, stumbling on his words. He grabs Phil’s hand again and looks around at his mum, dad and younger brother. “This is my boyfriend, Phil.”

“Nice to meet you,” Dan’s father says, standing up and walking to Phil. He shakes his hand with a firm grip.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Sir,” Phil says, keeping eye contact with Dan’s dad. 

“I’m glad Dan finally found someone who overlooks his ugly face,” his younger brother says, shoveling eggs down his throat.

Phil laughs, “He’s not  _ that  _ ugly.”

Phil takes a seat next to Dan’s mum and Dan sits across from him. 

********

They finish their breakfast swiftly before moving to the brightly colored living room for post food tea.

“So tell me Phil, how is Dan treating you?” Mrs. Howell asks.

“Aside from the constant beatings, I’d say fine,” Phil answers, grinning. Mr. and Mrs. Howell laugh.

“And how’s the apartment? Clean?” Mr. Howell questions.

“Oh, we uh,” Dan mumbles.

“Well actually I have a house, and Dan is staying in with me,” Phil says.

“How lovely!” Mrs. Howell beams.

“Yes, I’m actually thinking of getting Dan a piano for his birthday,” Phil smiles.

“Really?” all 4 Howells ask at once.

Phil chuckles, “Of course.”

“Thank you,” Dan says, pressing a kiss to Phil’s cheek.

“It’s my pleasure,” Phil says.

“He’s a keeper,” Mrs. Howell says, wiping a tear from her eye.

“Muuum,” Dan whines, pushing Phil away from him slightly. He giggles, though, when Phil brings his arm around him, pulling him close again.

“Why don’t you play something on the piano?” his dad says.

“I couldn’t,” Dan says, turning bright red.

“Oh, c’mon. Sneak peak before your present?” Phil says, wearing his trademark smile.

“Okay.”

Dan stands up, brushing his suit pants and walking to the piano on the far side of the room. He sits down and brushes his hands against the piano keys, taking a deep breath.

Phil recognizes the song instantly. It’s  _ Once Upon a Dream  _ from Sleeping Beauty. Phil closes his eyes and smiles, swaying along to the music. This is his favorite piece from his favorite movie. He’s honored that Dan even remembered.

Dan’s family notices the way Phil reacts and they smile to themselves. They have never seen a boyfriend who looks so lovingly at Dan as Phil does.

Dan finished the piece and turns to Phil, searching for his approval. 

“It was beautiful,” Phil says. He’s all choked up.

Dan smiles and goes over to Phil wiping a way a single tear, and pressing his lips to Phil’s.

*******

They go out for dinner. Phil splits the check in half with Dan’s dad, which earns him more points with his parents. The whole time, Dan is trying to decide if Phil is an alien, he’s just too amazing.

Afterwards, they all take a walk out on a little path behind the house. Since there in a  mainly forested area, it’s nice and private. Phil watches the Howell’s have fun and talk about their lives. It’s refreshing to see a lot of happy people in one place. Specifically, to see Dan happy. 

Dan smiles at him a lot and takes a lot of pictures of Phil when he thinks he doesn’t notice. He does. He doesn’t mind though. Those pictures will be beautiful to cherish years from now.

They walk back long after the sun has set. Dan and Phil linger behind, swinging their intertwined hands as they walk. They can hear crickets, and it adds to the fun.

“Can’t wait to fuck you,” Phil whispers into Dan’s ear as the light of the house comes into view.

“Who says you’re gonna fuck me?” Dan teases, a smile playing on his lips.

“I have half the mind to fuck you right now against a tree, Howell. Don’t test me,” Phil growls.

“Then I can’t wait, Daddy,” Dan says, releasing Phil’s hand and running back to the house.

*******

Phil pushes Dan up to window, holding Dan steady against the cool glass, his lips pressed harshly on Dan’s chapped ones.

“Phil, Phil,” Dan whimpers, extending his neck for Phil to kiss. To bite. To suck.

“Shh, baby,” Phil says, sucking on Dan’s pale neck. “Your mum and dad and baby brother might hear.”

“I don’t care,” Dan says, grinding his hips against Phil’s. “Just want you.”

“Yeah?” Phil asks, unbuttoning his shirt. “Want me to fuck you up against the window? Want the whole world and mother nature to see you?”

Dan nods quick yes’s and undoes Phil’s pants.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

Phil goes to work undressing Dan, leaving kisses along each piece of skin he uncovers. He pulls away from a panting Dan to grab a bottle of lube

He turns Dan around so that they’re both looking outside the window to the green trees and bright moon. “It’s so beautiful,” Dan breathes, looking at the landscape.

“Not as beautiful as you, baby boy,” Phil says, working two fingers into Dan’s ass. Dan groans and leans his forehead against the cold window.

Phil curves his fingers and hits Dan’s prostate, making the boy taking a deep breath. 

“So good,” Dan says, moving his hand to grasp at the window.

Phil moves his fingers out and slides a condom on, making sure to lube himself up before he does anything. He presses into Dan’s hot entrance, grasping his hips.

“You’re perfect,” Phil says, thrusting into Dan, rough and quick.

Dan throws his head back on Phil’s shoulder, moaning the whole time.

“Baby, remember. Your family,” Phil grunts.

“Forgot, Daddy,” Dan says, stifling his moans of pleasure. 

Phil grasps his cock and strokes it quickly. It turns him on to have sex in front of this window. Even if there is no one for miles who can see them.

“Close,” Dan gasps, reaching to hold Phil’s hand which is resting on his hip.

“So beautiful, so perfect,” Phil says, leaving hot kisses on Dan’s back.

“Daddy,” Dan whines, warm cum spurting out onto Phil’s hand, his ass clenching around Phil.

Phil groans and comes too, leaning his head against his baby’s shoulder

“Thank you,” Dan says finally. 

Phil pulls out and throws away the condom, moving to the bed. Dan follows him and wraps himself in Phil’s arms.

“Goodnight, love,” Phil mumbles against his hair.

“Goodnight,” Dan says, snuggling closer to Phil’s chest.

  
  
  
_ Fin. Happy Mother’s Day. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you guys wanna listen to the piano piece it's literally so pretty. [Here you go!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WWi9P2jXcQg)
> 
> Title is kinda from One Directions's [End of the Day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=glvxC9iBpxs)
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://howdoesonewrite-help.tumblr.com/)


End file.
